


Snuggles and Johnlock Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, ahhhhhh, fluffffffff, i dont know if people'll like ittttt, sortof based off tumblr?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh god kill me nowwww





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysleepyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/gifts), [shag-me-senseless-watson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shag-me-senseless-watson).



> oh god kill me nowwww

Jasmine, of course, was on the couch when Ankita got home. Watching the new episode of Sherlock again, as it was. Ankita thought Jasmine’s little ghost of a smile was fucking adorable.

 

Jasmine glanced at the door, and the whisper of a smile grew.

 

“ You’re home!” Ankita opened her arms for the hug and quick peck, chuckling at Jasmine’s enthusiasm. They’re honeymoon had been lovely, but the pair had grown accustomed to a certain closeness that wasn’t as easily achieved in their normal lives. 

 

Ankita scooped her lover into her arms, letting the younger girl wrap herself around her shoulders.

 

“ Did you nap?”

 

“ No.”

 

“ Jasmine, you were up till three!”

 

“ I know, but I wanted to watch johnlock again.” Ankita smiled and kissed the tip of Jasmine’s nose fondly. Jasmine huffed good naturedly, and promptly squeaked when Ankita dropped her back on the sofa.

 

“ So, what part did you get to?”

 

“ The ‘Posh boy’ bit.”

 

“ Oh, awesome.” Ankita snuggled up to Jasmine, letting the stress from the day fade and melt as Sherlock grabbed John’s face and kissed him.

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, dozing off against eachother and watching the episode again and again.

  
They were perfect.


End file.
